Fate Is About To Be Changed
by SiriuslyinLOVEwithProngs
Summary: The wizarding world is in grave danger when Hermione is thrown through time, back to 1977. She must try and save James and Lily for the good of Harry.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hermione is thrown through time back to 1977. _**

* * *

Hermione Granger stood in front of the fireplace thinking, the occasional tear sliding down her face. She was at the Burrow and was the only one awake, the same as the past week. She was thinking about Harry. He was her best friend in the entire world and at that moment, no one knew where he was. Off fighting Voldemort, no one knew if he was alive, or dead. 

Everything that was happening now in the wizarding world (and the muggle world to be honest) was Voldemorts fault. It was his fault that children were being orphaned by the minute. His fault that families were being ripped apart, that parents were losing their children. Homes were being destroyed and Voldemort didn't care. Harry was missing and it was all Voldemorts fault!

Hermione closed her eyes and thought of Harry.

He had never known what it was like to have have a family. Voldemort had made sure of that. He had never really lived a full, happy life. He was faced with life threatening situations, one after the other.

Hermione sunk to her knees and the last thought that buzzed through her mind before sleep siezed her was,

_I need to do something._

* * *

When Hermione awoke she felt groggy, as if she'd tossed and turned all night long. She opened her eyes, squinting against the bright sunlight that shone through the Hogwarts windows. 

_Wait, why am I at Hogwarts?_

Hermione stood up, more worried about being found then how she had gotten there. Hogwarts was being controlled by Voldemort in her time and Hermione certainly didn't want to be found by death eaters.

She heard someone shout, "Prongs, you idiot!" and saw two boys run around the corner, one running straight into her. She was knocked to ground. She closed her eyes and didn't open them for a few seconds. She heard whispering.

"D'you think she's alright?"

"I dunno, I hope so,"

"D'you know who she is? I've never seen her before,"

"No, me either. She looks about our age,"

Then Hermione opened her eyes, afraid of what she would see, for she knew one of those voices.

In front of her stood the infamous James Potter and Sirius Black.

Hermione felt her breath catch in her throat. James held out his hand to her but she couldn't bring herself to touch it. Instead, she stood by herself and stared at them.

_This is either a really bad joke or they're really death eaters or that is actually James and Sirius._

"What's your name?" Sirius said.

"Hermione," She managed out.

"I'm James and this is Sirius," James said.

That fact that she was talking to James Potter, her best friend's dead father scared her more than Sirius. James seemed so lively and happy, like nothing could touch him. She felt her throat dry up and she knew tears were coming. One leaked down her cheek.

"Whats wrong?" Sirius asked, worried.

"Nothing," Hermione said, hastily wiping the tear away. "I'm just ... lost."

"Well I think we should take you to Dumbledore, he'll know what to do," James suggested. Hemione nodded and they led the way although she knew very well where it was.

Sirius knocked on the door and a bright "Come in!" answered. James and Sirius entered first, Hermione hidden behind.

"Ahh, Mr Potter and Mr Black. What have you done this time?" Dumbledore asked, although he sounded amused not angry.

"Nothing this time, Professor," Sirius answered.

"But its early in the day..." James said, then remembering why he was here, introduced Hermione.

"Professor, this is Hermione. We found her in the Charms corridor and she doesn't seem to know where she is," James said.

She smiled weakly at Dumbledore and he smiled back.

"Okay gentleman, please wait outside for a few minutes," Dumbledore said, and James and Sirius left the office.

Dumbledore gestured towards the seat in front of his desk and surveyed Hermione through his half moon glasses. She felt as though she was being x-rayed.

"Sir, what year is it?" Hermione asked, afraid of the answer.

"1977,"

"Oh,"

"Miss, is there something you wish to tell me?" Dumbledore asked. Obviously there was.

"My name is Hermione Granger and I'm from 2007," Hermione told him.

"How did you get here?"

"Well, I don't really know. One minute I was thinking of my best friend Harry and fell asleep. The next I woke here,"

"That is strange. Lemon drop?"

"No thank you. So what do I do?" Hermione whispered, shocked that the greatest wizard of his time didn't have an answer.

"I think you should try your best to do what fate asks of you and I shall try to work out a way to get you back to your own time. Now, how old are you?"

"17,"

"What classes were you taking for your NEWTS?" Dumbledore asked.

"I didn't go to school in my 7th year because of a war that I was involved in," Hermione told him.

"Oh my. Well then I'll work up a timetable for you and just attend these classes. What house were you in before the war began?"

"Gryffindor,"

"I figured as much. Now Miss Granger, you will be a 7th year Gryffindor. Your last name will be Jackson and you will have transferred from Beauxbatons to do your NEWTS here. Please do not tell anyone about the future, it could have great side effects. Now I wonder what you need to do here," Dumbledore said, more to himself than Hermione.

"I think I know, sir. But please let me figure this out myself," She said quietly.

"Of course, Miss Granger. Feel free to talk to me if you need assitance." Dumbledore said. "Now, its lunch time and everyone should be in the Great Hall so I will introduce you then,"

Dumbledore stood and walked out of the office. Hermione followed.

"Hmm, James and Sirius didn't wait. They must have gotten too hungry," Dumbledore said, his blue eyes twinkling. Hermione tried to smile but it was too hard to even think about being happy at the moment.

* * *

"Everyone, I am pleased to say that Hermione Jackson will be transferring from Beauxbatons to Hogwarts to do her NEWTS here. She will be in Gryffindor. Please make her feel welcome," Dumbledore announced to the school. Gryffindor applauded wildly, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff applauded politely where as Slytherin showed no sign that they had heard Dumbledore.

Hermione stood and walked to the Gryffindor table where James and Sirius were waving frantically. She seated herself next to James and the introductions began.

* * *

**_This is just the beginning and it will get better I promise!_**

**_Please review. I don't care if its praise or critism or if you just feel like talking about nothing! A review is a review and I will always reply!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_I know that Lily and James start going out in 6th year but that doesnt happen in this story ookay? Lily's feelings towards him are starting to change. _**

* * *

Late that night, as Hermione sat on the window sill of her new dorm, watching the bright moon light up the Hogwarts grounds, she thought of those people she had met that day. Those brave, amazing people. All except one.

James Potter, Lily Evans, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew.

All of those people played an important part in the tragic life of Harry Potter. His father, his mother, his godfather, his teacher (lack of a better word) and the man who tore it all apart.

Hermione knew all of these people were about to play an important part in _her_ life soon. She knew something more than fate was depending on her to change their futures. She knew it was their lives she had to save...

* * *

"Rise and Shine!" 

Hermione woke with a start as Lily Evans, red pony tail bouncing, green eyes sparkling, rushed to open the curtains that were blocking the unwanted sunshine that was fighting to fill the room.

Lily was already dressed in her uniform, her red hair pulled back into a messy pony tail. She looked about ready to take on the world. Hermione felt the complete opposite. It had taken her what felt like _years_ to fall asleep last night. She hated being the last person awake. It made her feel lonely and abandoned. Her back ached from the awkward position she had dozed in but still, she was determined to have a good first day.

Hermione climbed off the uncomfortable window sill and dressed quickly. Before long, the two girls, one with brown curls, the other dark red locks, climbed down the stairs to the common room, ready to go to breakfast. At the same time, the four Marauders emerged from their dorm, in a flurry of activity.

They were quite a sight. Sirius and James were at the front, Remus and Peter following at the back. James and Sirius looked about as bad as Hermione felt. Both shirts were untucked (as usual) and their trousers hung low on their hips. James was attempting to knot his tie (without success) while Sirius' lay draped around his shoulders, as if he had already given up on it. Remus was laughing at them and Peter grinned.

"You shouldn't have done it!" Remus was saying, in a sing song voice. Sirius just rolled his eyes and James shot Remus an annoyed look although his hazel eyes danced in good humor.

Hermione glanced at Lily to see her watching James with a small smile slowly gracing her soft features. Hermione couldn't blame her - he was very good looking!

_Wait, I did _not _just think that about my best friend's father!_

When James caught sight of Lily, hazel eyes locked into green and he stopped dead in his tracks. He offered Lily a small smile, which was returned and ran a hand through his already very messy black hair.

"Hi Lily," James he said quietly, his eyes boring into hers.

"Hey James!" Lily replied brightly, before linking her arm through Hermione's and pulling her out of the common room.

Hermione was a bit shocked by how friendly Lily was being towards her. She only known her for a night and she acting as though they had been best friends for years! Hermione had never with hadn't girl friends, and she didn't know how to act around Lily. Sure, she had had Ginny, but Hermione had spent basically all her time with Harry and Ron trying to bring down the wizard responsible for what she had to fix.

Lily was practically skipping as the two girls walked the corridors of Hogwarts. When Hermione got the confidence up to ask her why she was so happy, Lily merely replied, "It's a beautiful day!"

Shaking her head and hiding a smile, Hermione's mood suddenly lifted.

_So far, so good._

* * *

By the time the Marauders had arrived in the Great Hall, Hermione was eating her toast and reading the Daily Prophet while Lily was sipping her coffee. 

James was still struggling with his tie, so Lily stood and took it in her hands whilst muttering, "You're hopeless," and sporting a shy smile. When she had finished, she looked up into James' face. James took a small step forward, closing the space between him. As he gazed into Lily's eyes, she shook her head as if breaking from a trance. She blushed when she noticed everyone watching the two of them, and sat down, hiding her face behind the Prophet Hermione had cast aside. James smiled nervously and ran a shaky hand through his hair before sitting next to Remus.

"Ahh, food," James said lovingly, before filling his mouth with it.

"Rough night?" Lily asked casually.

"Yeah. We had a bit of a run in with some firewhisky," Sirius replied, resting his head on the table.

* * *

The day passed quickly. Hermione didn't talk much, only watched. She didn't answer questions in class and draw attention to herself. She merely observed those she had to save. 

She really liked the Marauders and Lily but still, she didn't feel comfortable around them. It was just plain weird to be hanging around with your best friends dead mother and father. And it was strange to be with Sirius, who was a much younger and much happier version of the one she had known. She had known Sirius so it wasn't as strange as being with Lily and James. And with Remus, it was less awkward, less odd, because he wasn't dead in her time. He was different though, much happier.

Thats when Hermione realised what the death of James had done to Sirius and Remus. It had broken them. James completed the four, and without him, they were nothing. From what Hermione had heard, James held the Marauders together when they got rocky. When he had died, everything had just fallen.

And Peter. The traitor, the rat. Hermione didn't like talking to him, she didn't even like being in the same classroom with him. She didn't just dislike him, he repulsed her. He scared her. How could one person, one person who had three great friends who loved him and included him in everything they did, how could that person betray them and tear them all apart?

And Hermione was dazed by Lily and James. They were so happy, and lively, more so than she had ever imagined.

They didn't know they were going to die in a couple of years. They didn't know one of their friends was going to betray them and hand them over to Voldemort. They didn't even know they were going to end up together, let alone have the baby that Voldemort wanted more than anything in the world...

* * *

**I re-did this chapter. It was moving too quickly, and I tried to string it all together. **

**So what did you think? Press the little button and tell me.**

**Thanks to MissSiriusBlack-x for your review. It really helped.**

**Mads x**


End file.
